The Killing Moon
by CloudedNightfall
Summary: Sixteen year old Vivian Vixon pines to start anew, no longer wanting to be the oddball she once was. Ever since Vivian was a child, she suffered from very realistic nightmares that would frighten even the biggest horror fan.


Vivian stood there, over looking the pitch black sea. Her hands clutched together, her right fist was oozing with blood from the knife she carried. She closed her eyes peacefully, Vivian took one step closer to the edge of the cliff. She dangled the hand that held the bloody weapon and in her head at the count of three, let it fall into the watery abyss. The sweet satisfying sound of the knife hitting the ocean made her grin. She had never felt so at peace before in her life but still, somehow, she felt like something was...missing. She was all alone now. She felt as if she had closed an old wound and cut open a fresh one into her core. "Vivian_..._" Vivian's heart stopped. Just for a moment. _'Did someone follow me? Is someone there?'_ Panic ran through her veins, she frantically looked around for the face that belonged to the spine chilling voice._**SNAP! **_She jumped, nearly falling over the edge of the cliff. Someone was there with her, there had to be or else some animal stepped on a twig. _'I have to get out of here!' _She began to run as fast as she could, feeling the wind and tree branches brush against her as she ran. Vivian gasped, her arm cut from a sharp branch. Blood drizzled down her arm to her feet. "I see you Vivian..." _**THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP**_******... **Her heart rate increased._'Oh God...' _Her cut arm would have to wait, she began to run again. Away from the voice. The moonlight was gone, making Vivian's way to safety harder. She couldn't see at all. She stopped, unwillingly. _'Lighter...must find the lighter..'_ Even though she quit smoking months ago, Vivian liked keeping her lighter on her at all times. Her fingers worked fast, searching every corner in her pant's pockets. _'Bingo.'_ The bright purple lighter was found, her thumb went back a few times, trying to get the flames she had grown used to, appear. On the fourth try, she finally got it lit. What was once a slight breeze, turned into a wind storm. Vivian had to protect the flame from going out by putting her hand in front of it. The open cut on her arm stung as the wind picked up, her eyes began to water. She could no longer hear the frightening voice anymore. _'Was it all in my head?...'_ The wind stopped. Silence filled the dark forest, not even the animals were making noises. "Vivian..." Vivian dropped the lit lighter. Fear ran through her. Her heart beating abnormally fast. The pain that was coming from her shoulder disappeared, she forgot all about it. Fear for her life was the only thing she was thinking of. "I finally found you...Vivian." Vivian's voice was barely but a mere whisper. "S-Sonja?..."

"Tell it to yourself Vivi. Say it's just a nightmare, go on. Say it." Sonja's hand touched the open wound on Vivian's left shoulder. Long, cold, dirty, fingers pressed against the cut. She cringed, not knowing what her former friend next move was.

"How are you al-"

"Alive?" Sonja appeared in front of Vivian, shirtless, and only in a long black skirt that could be passed off as part of gothic style dress. Her body was clean, no signs that her chest was ever cut open.

"My my Vivi, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were checking me out." Vivian noticed something off about her old friend, besides the fact that she was supposed to be dead, her eyes. They were...black, and not just the iris. Both of her eyes were covered in pure black.

"No..."

"No what?"

"You're not Sonja..." Sonja grinned. She blinked once, her normal bright blue eyes were back.

"Now Vivian, why would you think I'm not myself?" Vivian fell silent.

"I'm growing bored Viviv, speak."

"Am I crazy?..." Tears streamed down her face, slowly meeting at her lips. Sonja shook her head.

"Nope. You're just dead, not crazy." A sharp knife pierced through Vivian's chest. She couldn't cry out in pain, her voice was...gone. The scenery around them turned blood red, the forest changed into something you would see out of a horror movie. _'Why? Sonja...' _Vivian shakily stuck out her hand to her friend. _'Sonja...help...Sonja..!' _Sonja's back was to her, she was walking away. Her long pale hands held onto her long skirt, keeping it from touching the ground. Her brown hair looked red as she walked away. Sonja kept walking straight into a bright light, leaving Vivian to lay in her own blood on the forest floor.

Sonja reappeared next to her friend, but she wasn't alone. The mysterious person knelt next to Vivian's body, it checked for any sign of a pulse. _'Found it_.' Its face was covered in anger. Sonja took the bloody knife out slowly, then handed it to the person next to her. They stared at the weapon together in silence.

"Why won't you die?  
Your blood will run dry.  
Then your body will be mine."

Vivian awoke, hearing herself screaming. Her body covered in sweat, her hands went straight to her chest. Checking for any signs of a stabbing. _'Was that...a...a dream?' _She shook her head. "No...that was a nightmare."

"Don't tell me you're talking to yourself again sis." She jumped, her older brother, Alec, stood in her bedroom doorway.  
"What's up with the sweat, did you have another wet dream?" He grinned at her, but she only glared and threw her pillow at him. He dodged out of the way.

"Funny mom named you 'Alec', since that's all you are."

_"Ha! Nice attempt at making a comeback." _Vivian got out of bed, still checking her body for any signs of what happened. Her left shoulder did not have the deep wound she thought she would have. _'So it really was a dream..'_

"Are you even listening to me Viv?" She blinked, she didn't notice her brother speaking.

"No.."He sighed in annoyance.

"Just get downstairs, I don't feel like repeating myself." As soon as Alec left the room, Vivian ran straight for her bathroom, unbuttoned her shirt and looked for where the knife in her supposed nightmare stabbed her. She found nothing on her chest besides a small little zit under her left breast. Sighing with relief, she slowly stripped herself of the rest of her clothing and headed to the shower.

_**Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant...**_

Water drips from Vivian's shoulders; her heartbeat slightly unsteady. Her thoughts at a complete blank; with her eyes closed, she only listens.

"You left me, over there..."

_**GASP!**_

Suddenly all the air in Vivian's lungs are trapped; hands are wrapped tightly around her throat but, they do not belong to her. A silent cry for help is stuck on her tongue, the words going unheard until-

"HELP! Somebody help me! Help!" Her voice is found again, her hands rush to shut off the shower and open the door to grab her towel; she barely makes it out without falling. Clutching to the the towel rack that hangs close by, she screams again. Her voice is covered in pure fear, Vivian's sight soon begins to fade. Her heart beating intensely fast that even she, can see it pounding against her chest.

"Help! Help me!" Whimpers escape from her lips, quickly she loses her footing and falls. Everything fades to black as Vivian faints but before the darkness takes her, she hears clapping and a man's chuckle.

"Bravo!" 


End file.
